mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jessica Straus (voice actress)
Jessica Suzanne Straus (Born in Los Angeles, California) is a voice actress of mixed German and Finnish descent who predominantly works in the video game and animation industry. She has provided voices for such titles as .hack//GU//Rebirth and Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun. Other roles that Straus has done include Gidget on Eureka Seven and the Amazon character in the game Diablo II. Credits Anime * Appleseed - Deunan Knute * Astro Boy - Robita * Code Geass R2- Tianzi, Zhou Xianglin * Duel Masters - Betty * Eureka Seven - Gidget * FLCL - Junko Miyaji, Secretary * I'm Gonna Be An Angel - Mama * Overman King Gainer - Askar * Mega Man Star Force - Lyra * Magical Meow, Meow Taruto - Taruto * Onegai Twins - Tsubaki Oribe * Rave Master - Lillith * Twelve Kingdoms - Additional Voices * Witch Hunter Robin - Hitomi * Wolf's Rain - Blue * Zegapain - Shizuno Misaki * MÄR - Toramizu Video games * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War - Lieutenant Kei Nagase * ''Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia - Krusche, Ayano (uncredited) * Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny - Noin (uncredited) * Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm - Nell Ellis, Annastra Servatika (uncredited) * .hack//G.U. vol.1//Rebirth - Pi (as Jessica Strauss) * .hack//G.U. vol.2//Reminisce - Pi (as Jessica Strauss) * .hack//G.U. vol.3//Redemption - Pi (as Jessica Strauss) * Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance - Gina (uncredited) * Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun - EVA * Diablo II - Amazon * Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice - Misc. characters (uncredited) * Dungeons & Dragons - Archon & Sorcerer * Evil Dead II - Trisha * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Crystal Bearers - Incidental Characters * Grandia III - Dahna (uncredited) * InFamous - Sasha * Klonoa - Cheiftess, Lephise, Pamela * Nano Breaker - Michelle Baker (uncredited) * Operation Darkness - Carmilla, Elisa Van Helsing (uncredited) * Rise of the Kasai - Twin Sister * Rumble Roses XX - Dixie Clemets, Sgt. Clemets (uncredited) * Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - Cherry Cocker (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Saki, Hanako, misc. characters (uncredited) * Steambot Chronicles - Savory (uncredited) * Star Ocean: The Last Hope - Myuria Tionysus (uncredited) * Super Street Fighter IV - Juri Han * Supreme Commander - Rhiza * Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance - Crusader Rhiza * Time Hollow - Patricia, misc. characters (uncredited) * Transformers: War for Cybertron - Slipstream * Ultimate Spider-man - Fou Tou Bang Boss * Urban Reign - Shun Ying Lee (uncredited) * Warcraft III - Sorceress * Warriors Orochi - Ina (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi 2 - Ina (uncredited) * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King - Misc. characters * ''Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone - Misc. characters (uncredited) Trivia * It was believed for the longest time that Straus provided the voice of Chizuru Honsho for the English dub of Bleach. However, while attending a convention panel, Straus confirmed that she did not voice Chizuru or ever worked on Bleach. External links *Jessica Straus' Official Website * * * * Category:1962 births Category:American voice actors Category:American people of Finnish descent Category:American people of German descent Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Living people